International Love
by amsharp
Summary: Skull has a bit of a problem on his hands. He and the other Arcobaleno are back to being adults, but he cant seem to get any girls even thought his normal again. Could some advice from lady's man and internationally renown hit man Reborn help?(song fic to International Love by Pitbull)


Amsharp here bringing you my first ever one-shot/Songfic ever. this Oneshot is based on the song International Love By Pitbull.

Ever since the song came out I couldnt help but see it as a conversation between Skull and Reborn so here it is in typed form for you

to enjoy as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"This sucks." Skull sighed as he walked through the streets of a small Italian town while rubbing his check that had the red outline of a feminine hand. "What the point of being uncursed if I can't get chick anyways. I'd rather live forever, at least then I've have a better chance of getting lucky." Skull thought depressed as he noticed a familiar face sitting at one of the shops. "Reborn?" Skull noted as he recognized the high ranking ex-Arcobaleno peacefully enjoying a cup of espresso as he read the local news paper. "That's it! Reborn is a lady's man. Maybe he can tell me what I'm doing wrong." Skull thought with a smile before he called out. "Reborn!" Skull greeted as he walked over and sat across from Reborn which visibly irked him.

"What?" Reborn asked shortly not happy with skulls presence.

"Reborn you're good with the ladies right?" Skull asked curiously causing Reborn to smirk a bit.

"You could say that, yes." Reborn agreed as he folded up his news paper. "What of it?"

"How do you do it? I know I could get as many girls as you but I think I'm doing something wrong." Skull admitted sheepishly causing Reborn to chuckle.

"You can't catch up to me boy, when I'm overseas with a woman every night." Reborn stated with a mischievous grin before taking a drink from his cup.

"I know that why I'm asking you for your advice." Skull admitted which visibly irritated Reborn.

"Don't test me boy, cause I'll be with the best of show the death of me." Reborn stated showing a little bit of his lack of patience with skull. "I'll cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me before I tell you how to pick up chicks." Reborn added before sinking back into his seat and reopening his newspaper so he could continue reading. "The last thing we need are more of your genetics running around." Reborn grumbled to himself so that Skull couldn't hear. Skull sighed as he, like Reborn, Sunk back in his seat and fell into his thoughts.

"What am I gonna do now, not even Reborn will help me." Skull thought as the image of the young girl he was just talking to before she slapped him came to mind. "Heck, I hate to admit it but without Reborns's help." Skull started to think then sighed. "I'll never impress her now." Skull whispered which caught Reborn's attention.

"Her?" Reborn asked curiously as he let his news paper slack so he could see skull.

"Yeah," Skull replied as he looked away slightly embarrassed then looked back to Reborn in surprise as he put his news paper away again and stared at Skull with a smirk.

"Well then, let's talk women. I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere." Reborn bragged causing Skull to stare at him in disbelief.

"Everywhere?" Skull asked not buying that Reborn was actually that good.

"Everywhere." Reborn replied slightly irked by Skull's question. "I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere." Reborn continued to brag then noticed that skull was staring at him with disbelief again. "Everywhere." Reborn confirmed causing Skull to shrug.

"Ok so what do you know about women that I don't?" Skull asked perplexed as he tried to figure out what he was doing wrong with the girl he liked.

"Look, I've been to countries and cities you can't pronounce and the places on the globe you probably didn't know existed." Reborn stated as he started to wonder why he was about to help Skull. "If you do it right you'll get any girl you want."

"Yeah right." Skull rejected Reborn's statement sure that he was just trying to rub in that Skull was having lady problems.

"One time I was at this club in Romania, this chick pulled me to the center she said 'Hey you can have me and my sister.' " Reborn stated smugly in a hushed tone so that the people around them couldn't hear causing Skull's jaw to go slack. "In Lebanon, the women are bomb and in Greece the women are sweet." Reborn listed causing Skull to stare at him in amazement as he continued his list as skull zoned out while thinking of the girl he liked.

"Well from what Reborn is saying I think that you'd put it down like New York City, you'd be wild like Los Angeles, and Hotter than Miami." Skull thought as he blushed then went back to paying attention to Reborn.

"Down in DR, they're looking for Visa's but I aint talking credit cards if you know what I mean." Reborn stated with a smirk as he looked over to Skull who nodded. "In Cuba those women are tough but the women get down, you know what I mean?" Reborn asked to make sure he didn't lose Skull.

"Yeah I get it. I'm not that pathetic." Skull stated annoyed only to have Reborn continue his already long list.

"In Colombia, the women got everything on, with some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Reborn stated with a soft smile and a light blushed before clearing his throat and continuing. "In Brazil, they're freaky with big boobs and their thongs are, blue, yellow and green." Reborn stated calmly with a devilish smile as Skull fidgeted slightly. "In L.A. I like the Mexicans. In New York, I like the Boricua. And the women in Venezuela are great kisser but the best are in Miami." Reborn concluded before resting his elbows on the table with his fingers interlaced so his chin could rest on them.

"Whoa, ok so you do know a lot about women." Skull admitted now very grateful that reborn was willing to help him.

"Yep, so tell me about you lady friend, and I'll see what I can do to help." Reborn stated rather than requested.

"Where to start, she so beautiful I never sleep. She's my fantasy and hotter than any Miami chick you've ever seen." Skull stated causing Reborn to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want to feel her warmth." Skull thought with a blush.

"Well sorry I don't think I can help you." Reborn stated with a shrug then took a sip of his coffee causing Skull's jaw to drop again.

"What? I thought you were gonna help me!" Skull asked angered by the fact that Reborn did all that bragging then decided not to help him.

"What I do is only good for picking up chicks once or twice. Sounds like you got a keeper on your hands. You have to figure out how to get her on your own." Reborn explained before picking up his abandoned news paper and started to read again causing Skull to sigh from disappointment.

"Reborn." Skull started as he held his forehead.

"Hm?" Reborn replied uninterested.

"You suck" Skull stated bluntly.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want to read more of these cause I have a couple more in mind. That or if you want to know what happens to poor Skull after this just ask and I'll post it here as a new chapter. Anyways hope you liked it and feel free to take a look at my othe khr fanfics if you liked this one. Chaio.


End file.
